


Rooftop at Sunset

by Miss_Misery



Series: the rest of forever [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Miscommunication, Pre-Series, Scheming, Teen Romance, i cannot describe this it's just fun and silly and you have to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Misery/pseuds/Miss_Misery
Summary: Next instalment in the 'the rest of forever' series. Five x Vanya in childhood.Klaus, Allison, and an admittedly reluctant Ben scheme ways to 'help' Five confess his love to Vanya. As they are unaware that the two are already in the beginnings of a relationship, fun shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: the rest of forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002954
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait omg I forgot this series even existed. Anyway this story is only half-written so uhh we'll see how that goes. Please god let me finish this before febuwhump starts or i will die
> 
> sorry about the shitty description I am posting this in a huge rush
> 
> my fiveya fever has died down a lot, so i'm writing this purely out of love for all the nice people who have left lovely lovely comments, i appreciate you all so much
> 
> reminder to read the rest of the series first because no I will not explain any context you have to do the set reading for the class if you want to pass

Five has been hoping Ben and Klaus would forget about the conversation they had on the set of the talk show, but then again, he’s never been a _particularly_ lucky person. After everything the universe has thrown at him – he still hasn’t forgiven it for that time with the mouldy peaches – nothing should surprise him anymore.

“So, when are you gonna do it?”

He looks to his left. Klaus looks at him expectantly, toothpaste spilling out of his mouth when he smiles. Five grimaces. It’s too early for this. “Should I even ask what you’re talking about?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me, young man. I’m talking about you and Vanya,” his teammate urges, in a stage-whisper. His eagerness is almost sickening. Five spits into the sink. “When are you gonna ask her out?”

“We’re the same age. And who said I’m going to?”

“You did! Well, you implied it. It doesn’t matter. The point is that we all think you _should.”_

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not in the business of taking advice from morons,” Five says flatly, and blinks out of the bathroom and into his room. He thinks that might be the end of it, but alas.

He’s finished shrugging on his blazer, and is making his way down the stairs in the cold morning light when Ben catches him. Five is glad to have Ben on the same landing, though it doesn’t mean much when Five never sleeps in his own room anyway. He feels bad that Vanya has to constantly put up with being sandwiched between Luther and Klaus, with all their pop music and nightmares and… annoying-ness. Ben’s quiet, and not a nosy neighbor – _most_ of the time.

“Is it true you’re going to ask Vanya to go on a date with you today?” Number Six asks hopefully, and Five nearly trips down the fucking stairs.

“ _No_ ,” he says, as a reflex.

“Why not?”

“Because – because I’m not.” Five can’t come up with a good excuse, it’s too early in the morning and he’s hungry. Maybe he should just tell Ben and have the whole secret relationship over with. What could Reginald do to make their lives harder anyway? …That’s a dangerous thought, and he shoves it back down, reminds himself bitterly that there are plenty of things that Sir would do to punish them if he found out. Boarding school, cameras, trackers – he won’t underestimate him. “Did Klaus say that? Because it’s not true.”

Ben looks at him sympathetically, which Five despises. “Five, it’s okay to be nervous.”

“I’m _not,_ ” Five snarls, but it doesn’t have much of an effect on Ben, who pats Five’s arm.

“Okay.”

They reach the bottom of the stairs. God, he needs breakfast. “Ben, I mean it. Do you people seriously have _nothing_ more interesting to speculate about me and what, my _crush_ on Vanya?”

“So… you do have a crush on her?” Ben says it innocently, but Five thinks he knows what he’s doing.

“I see right through you.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ben says, smiling.

Five points at him. “I think you do.”

“Sure, whatever you say, bro.” He shakes his head. _Bro._ Five thinks he’s spending too much time with Diego. “But just know that we’re all rooting for you.” He looks at Five positively, eyes crinkling in a genuine smile. God, he’s too nice. This is excruciating.

Wait.

“ _All_?” He repeats, bristling. “Exactly how many of you are in on this?”

Ben fidgets, cheeks darkening. “Well – it doesn’t matter.”

He growls. “If you’re placing goddamn _bets_ , Ben, I swear to God—”

“FIVE, Ben, hi,” Klaus interrupts, emerging from around a corner like a rat and throwing his arms across their shoulders. Five immediately shoves him off. “I hope you don’t mind if I cut in? I was just--”

“I’ll cut _you_ ,” Five says.

“—wondering if you decided on a location for the confession yet because I’m _really_ feeling like, rooftop sunset vibes? So if we can—”

That cannot be what he just heard. “A location for _what_?”

“Your confession,” Klaus says breezily. “Keep up. Anyway Allison wants to know because the candles—”

“ _Allison’s_ in on this?” Five snaps, and stops walking. No, this is not happening. This is a point of _pride_ , now. “You know what? I don’t care.” The other two look back at him, surprised.

His _love life_ is none of their business, Five thinks indignantly.

He made Vanya fall in love with him _all on his own,_ thank you _very_ much. He doesn’t need their ‘ _help_.’

“But _we_ care,” Klaus says, pushing a hand over his heart melodramatically.

“Because you’re betting?”

Klaus hesitates, and lies. “No…”

Five rolls his eyes, and takes a menacing step forward, jabbing a finger into his teammate’s chest. “Truly flawless delivery on that fat one, Four. Well, I’m afraid you’re going to be _sorely_ disappointed because when I ask out Vanya it’s going to be on my own terms, and none of you dimwits are getting a single say in it. You probably won’t even _notice._ ”

“Uh, I think we would notice if you were _dating,_ ” Ben says doubtfully.

“Really? Wanna bet?” Five flashes his teeth. Now that’s funny.

Ben sighs. “No.”

Klaus cheers, “Hell yes!”

Five drops the smile and growls. “You’re all _so_ annoying.” He pushes past them to go to breakfast. He needs to see his Number Seven. She’ll sympathise with him.

Klaus calls out mournfully, “We’re just trying to help! You can’t deny true love, Five!”

And ain’t that the truth.

…

Three, Four, and Six hold an emergency post-breakfast meeting when they’re meant to be getting ready for their morning training.

“Let’s make this speedy,” Allison says, hushed. They’re crammed in Klaus’ room, and for goodness’ sake, why has she never noticed how small it is? It’s making her depressed and she’s only been here for like two minutes.

“So!” Klaus says, “Five’s angry with us.”

“We were just trying to help,” Ben murmurs sadly.

“He did admit he likes her though?” Allison confirms, and the boys nod at varying degrees of certainty. “Well, that’s a big step forward.”

“I think he just doesn’t like us meddling. It’s not about Vanya, really. He already seems pretty certain that he’ll ask her out eventually.”

“But waiting is _boring._ Let’s just go to Vanya and give her a love letter and say it’s from Five. Allison, you can copy his handwriting, yes?”

“Of course I can,” she says confidently, then bites her lip. Is that from a movie? “But is that right? Seems… disingenuous.”

“He’s already super pissed at us.” Klaus waves a hand. “What’s one more grievance?”

“Where did you even learn the word _grievance_?” Ben asks quietly, and Klaus pouts.

“I think we’re getting off track,” Allison says tiredly. “Should we recruit the others?”

“No, Luther gets way too nervous about secrets around Dad and Diego is more likely to try and sabotage us if we let him in on it,” Ben points out. Allison nods. She thought as much.

“All right. So… a letter?”

…

“They’re doing _what_?”

“Trying to set us up,” Five repeats, pacing angrily. “They think I’m pining for you and they plan to orchestrate an elaborate scheme to make me confess.”

Vanya’s mouth is open, and she can’t think of what to say. “I… see.”

He whirls around, still mad. “Can you believe them? The _gall,_ the utter indignity!”

Vanya frowns, trying to not let her feelings be wounded. “What’s so wrong with them thinking you have a crush on me, exactly?” Because he’s ashamed of her? Because she’s _ordinary_?

“Well for one thing, apparently there’s a big chance you don’t feel the same way,” he says, so frustratedly that she almost laughs, the anxieties sinking as quickly as they’d risen. Aw. He’s really offended by this. “And who do they think they are, meddling in our love lives? Do they think I’m incapable of admitting how I feel without their help? Because—”

“Five,” Vanya says.

“—I managed just fine without them before, and—”

“ _Five_.”

“What?”

She taps a knuckle on his forehead. “Calm down.”

Five scowls at the floor. “I’m calm.”

She makes a noise of non-commitment. “You wanna try that again?”

“I’m calm,” he says again, quieter.

Alright. “You do remember that we are already together, yes?”

“I know that.”

“And you know I like you very much?”

He grumbles, “Yeah, I know.”

Vanya can’t help but put her arms around him and tug him close, feeling him drop his head onto her shoulder, still angry but relenting. “I don’t think this whole thing is as bad as you think,” she says gently. “They are doing it with good intentions, even if they are being nosy. But I just think it’s really funny.”

He pulls away and squints at her. “You do.”

“Yes.” She smiles. “What could be funnier than watching them fumble around and act out half-baked plans, completely ignorant to the fact that their efforts are for nothing?”

A grin breaks out onto his face, and she relaxes. “Vanya, you’re a _genius_.”

Suddenly her face goes hot. “Well, no—”

“You’re an _evil genius_ ,” he declares loudly, sounding delighted, and grins at her with pride.

“No, no I’m definitely not—"

He talks over her denials, laughing, and starts pacing around again, this time with a kind of sadistic excitement. She folds her arms and watches him softly. “You’re absolutely right. It’s so much more hilarious to just let them think they’re doing something.” He whirls around. “Vanya.”

“Yes,” she says, giving up and giggling at his expression. All right. Maybe he is rubbing off on her – what a pair they are.

“This is going to be so fucking funny.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo looks like I will in fact NOT have this done before Febuwhump, which is a shame. Also in case you're getting excited no I'm not doing it on this account, this account is strictly for guilty-pleasure pseudo-incest romance stories and nothing else, so if you want to read my other works, um, you'll have to work extremely hard and figure it out with sleuthing
> 
> You know, and English teacher once told me that I had such a distinct writing voice that if you took the name off my essays and gave it to someone, they would still know it was me. And on the outside I was like 'wow uh thanks that's really cool!' but internally I was like 'someone in the fandom is eventually going to figure out that I have a secret fiveya fic writer alter-ego called miss misery'. To be fair I don't try very hard to keep my two personalities distinct from one another. I'm banking on the sheer volume of fic writers in the TUA fandom, and the fact that no one would ever care enough to try and figure me out because honestly who has that sort of time
> 
> what was I talking about? Oh yeah, this story. I dunno what this is but I have a strong feeling that you will like it

“This is going to be so perfect,” Klaus says, bubbly with enthusiasm. He leans in over Ben’s shoulder to look at Allison’s flawless imitation of Five’s handwriting.

Ben says, “I like the way you’ve crossed things out and re-written them. It feels very authentic.”

“I know,” Allison preens, looking very happy with her work. “This way, we can pretend it’s a draft in progress, like he’s been planning the right words for a long time.”

“Perfect, stunning, incredible,” Klaus says, twirling around. This is the most excited he’s been in a long time – this is going to go so great. There’s absolutely no chance that this could backfire, no siree bob – well, Five’s bound to be pissed, but Klaus’s sure he’ll get over it when Vanya professes her love for him and they live happily ever after. Klaus can’t wait for the wedding – well, Five and Vanya might be two of the most boring people he knows but he’s always wanted to go to a wedding.

“Do you ever worry that maybe… this is kinda morally questionable?” Ben asks, looking at his hands nervously. Klaus makes a _pssshh_ sound. Ben has always been a worry-wart, too concerned with keeping everyone happy and being _good_ and not getting in trouble _._ It’s so boring sometimes but mostly Klaus feels bad for him. Ben needs to _live_ a little!

He smacks Ben on the shoulder. “Nah, teammate ‘o mine. Don’t get your undies in a bunch. It’s for the greater good!”

“Yeah, I’m so sick of watching Five _moon_ over Seven,” Allison laughs. “He’s like a puppy dog.”

“Well, he does bite,” Klaus muses wisely, speaking from experience.

Allison ignores him, as she often does to people whose names are not Allison. “He just needs this push. The only thing I’m worried about is if she… doesn’t feel the same way.”

“You think Vanya might not accept his confession?” Ben asks, distraught, like the thought never seriously occurred to him. Poor thing.

“They _definitely_ were flirting the other day,” Klaus says confidently to his fellow conspirator. “I was eavesdropping.”

“Once again, morally questionable,” Ben says, frowning.

Klaus rolls his eyes and the hanging man in the corner exclaims, “ _That’s what I said!”_ Klaus sticks his tongue out at him as rudely as possible. No one asked for his stupid ghost opinion. He bets that Cool Dealer Kyle would be on _Klaus_ ’ team.

This is going to be _great._

…

After dinner, half an hour before lights-out, Ben tries to not look suspicious as he loiters outside Vanya’s room. He unquestionably does _not_ like that the others had convinced him that he’s the one who has to do this part. He does know that Vanya is much more likely to suspect a prank done by Allison and Klaus than him, so it makes sense, but he still doesn’t _like_ it.

“Ben, is that you? Why are you just standing there?”

Oh crap, that’s Vanya. How the heck did she hear him from inside her room? Ben swallows and tentatively eases the door open, chuckling awkwardly. Vanya, standing with her violin, sends him a curious look.

“I zoned out, sorry,” he tries, clutching the letter with sweaty fingers. It should really be Allison doing this. She’s a way better liar. “Anyway, I just found this letter on the stairs on my way down. Someone must have dropped it? It’s addressed to you.” He holds it out, and Vanya hums with interest, taking it without hesitation.

“Oh, interesting,” she says, looking at the word _Vanya_ scrawled across the folded piece of paper. She smiles at him, her expression smooth, face pleasant and trusting. He gulps. Then hopes she didn’t notice. “Thanks for bringing it to me. I wonder what it could be.”

“No problem,” Ben manages, wondering what a normal thing to say here would be. “Let me know if it’s anything exciting, I’m curious.” He smiles uncertainly, backs away into the hallway, and Vanya just stands there, completely unsuspecting of his betrayal. She raises a hand in an easy wave as he shuts her door and then sprints down the hall into Allison’s room and lies down on the floor to recover. Mission accomplished. Hell yeah.

..

Vanya clears her throat dramatically. _“Dearest Vanya. While I was surviving in the apocalypse, I thought of you every day. It was often thoughts and memories of you that allowed me to retain my sanity, as well as the hope that I might someday return to you.”_

“Vanya.”

_“My biggest regret was never informing you how I truly felt about you, which is why I’m—”_

“Stop it.”

_“—expressing my sentiments in this correspondence. I simply cannot delay any longer. The truth is_ _that I—”_

_“Stop.”_

_“—harbor romantic—"_

Five snatches the paper out of her hands, scowling. He sticks his nose into it, eyes flashing as he scans the letter. Then he crumples it into a ball, leaning back against her wall in a huff. “I _do not_ sound like that.”

“Hey, that’s mine,” Vanya says, reaching for the ball. He holds it out of her reach distractedly, still griping.

“I can’t believe they think I _talk_ like that.”

“Well…”

He narrows his eyes at her. Vanya shuts her mouth. “I _do not_.” Maybe best not to test his patience.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” she mutters, lunging to make a grab for the paper and missing by a lot.

“If I was going to write you a _love letter_ it would be miles better than this sappy garbage,” he continues, and she does not mention how similar the things in the letter were to actual things he said. Even though she really, really wants to.

She whines instead. “Give me it.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Not a chance, dear.”

“But I’ve never been given a love letter before.” She pouts, trying to see if he will fall for it. He usually gets soft for her when she pouts.

He does, faltering. “This hardly counts.”

“But you all get fan mail and I _never_ do,” she says softly. “Can’t you just let me have this?”

“I know what you’re doing.” He grits his teeth, fingers tightening around the paper, eyes narrowing. He’s cracking. “You’re not subtle, Vanya.”

She gives him her best Bambi impression. “So you’re giving me the letter...?”

“ _Hell_ no. I will _write_ you a fucking love letter if that’s what you want,” he snaps.

She drops the pout and grins. “Okay, do it.”

“I’m going to.” He points at her threateningly, and she snickers.

“Good. I can’t wait to read it.”

Yeah, she basically has him wrapped around her finger.

…

“So, Vanya,” Allison says to the girl sitting in her room. This had been Klaus’ idea, but she doesn’t despise it. “It’s nice having Five home, isn’t it?”

Vanya looks at Allison’s reflection in the vanity mirror, a mildly bemused, apprehensive expression gracing her face. “But this afternoon you called him a—”

“Just banter between teammates,” Allison says hurriedly, not looking up from where she’s busy braiding Vanya’s long, long hair. Honestly, it had taken so long to convince Vanya to do this, but it’s worth it. This hair is glorious.

For some reason, even though Allison _practically_ begged her to do this, it’s like Vanya’s just waiting for her to turn around and say _oops, never mind!_ It’s ridiculous, really. Is it so hard to believe Allison would want to do something fun with her classmate? Well… she never has before… and she’s only doing this to get information, really…

Anyway. Even though Seven still seems wary – expecting a prank, probably, and perched on the edge of her seat as if to run off any minute – Allison is determined to do this without her powers. Klaus said she couldn’t. Diego implied she can’t do _anything_ without using her powers to get what she wants, and even Ben – kind Ben – hadn’t disagreed.

Well, she’s going to prove them wrong. Vanya is going to tell her about her feelings for Five _without_ being mind-controlled. The pale girl says, “If you say so.”

“You must have missed him a lot, right?”

“Yes, I did,” Vanya says timidly, and Allison fights a flare of annoyance. God, why is this taking so long? In movies this seems so easy. She could do it so easily. Just four words and then…

“Ben said he found a letter for you today,” she says very tactfully, eyes on the braid.

“Oh, yeah,” Vanya says, a smile in her voice. That’s a good sign.

“What was it?”

“It was Five’s.”

“Ooooh,” Allison says, leaning in conspiratorially. “Anything juicy?”

“I don’t know,” Vanya says, and Allison frowns. That’s not right. “Five recognised it and took it back before I could read it.”

“But it was addressed to you!”

Vanya shrugs, and Allison almost groans in irritation because _can you PLEASE stop moving your head while I’m trying to braid_ but she doesn’t. “If it was important, I’m sure he’d tell me himself.”

“Right,” Allison grits out, and picks up an elastic hair-tie angrily. Why is Vanya so, so, nice? Ugh, you’d think she’d be a little curious at least.

She glances up from her hands and sees Vanya smiling placidly in the reflection, completely unaware and content.

This might be more of a challenge than they expected.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comedy this is great. what will happen next. who knows. I'm going to bed now and if this sucks when i wake up i'll be so mad at myself
> 
> leave me a nice comment and maybe I will write faster as a treat
> 
> I love you, night night


End file.
